The prior art devices known to the applicant and relevant to the present invention can be divided into four groups:                (1) Multifunctional (multipurpose) exerciser like one disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,667; 4,909,504; 5,690,590; 5,711,745; 5,788,608.        (2) Exercise devices mounted on resilient elements, as, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,426,076; 5,634,870.        (3) Rowing machines, like those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,593.        (4) Interactive exercise apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,582, and exercise machines with motivational or performance displays disclosed in U.S.        